Real life
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: In a forest slowly being destroyed by Twolegs, a genetic problem has risen and giver birth to many stranage animal, with odd coat colors that makes predators want to eat them. What Happens when A young otter find an injured deer? Read and Reveiw!


It was the middle of the afternoon. In a small clearing, a strange deer walked into a warm sunny clearing. Its ears were perked as he listened to the surrounding area. He was about four years old, but his antlers were tiny. But that was not the only strange thing. The deer was a light purple with a white face, a cream belly and black markings above his eyes.

The young deer was always silent, never a word to his own species, nor a word to any other species. In the deer language, or Desle, his name was Mime, Mi meant silent, Me meant color.

There was a low rustling sound and Mime brought his head up slowly. He turned and saw a flash of grey. Tilting his head slightly, Mime moved closer to the where he saw the flash of grey. Moving his head slightly, he saw two glowing yellow orbs blinking back at him.

There was a flurry of leaves as the wolf lunged at the purple deer. Mime flailed his legs as he reared back, and heard a satisfying crunch as his hoof smashed into the wolf's chest. This enraged the wolf, which dodged Mime's flailing, jumped to his side, and leapt again.

Mime then decide to flee, and ran into the woods. His hooves beat down on the earth as he tried to out run the large, powerful wolf. Mime jumped over a fallen log in his path, only to fall over the side of a cliff.

The wolf jumped upon the fallen log, and looked over the edge of the cliff. He saw the small deer smash and claw at the cliff, leaving small bloody marks all over the cliff face. The wolf snarled angrily as he watch the purple deer smash into the river, and sink below the surface.

The Otter had watched the whole thing, the ending of the chase. He sat on the River's bank, a little down river of where the strange deer had fallen in. The Otter, who knew Desle, wanted to speak with the strange purple and white animal, for he too, had strange fur.

The Otter's fur was a solid sea green color. He hoped that if he were to talk to the deer, It might know why he and a friend of his might have the different, unnatural fur color that made predators want to hunt and kill them.

Looking out across the vast river, The Otter saw the deer surface. Blood was running from his nose, making the froth turn light pink. Standing up, the Otter stretched like a lynx. He began to plod down the river on his stubby legs.

"HEY! Purple deer, you okay?" He called out in Desle. The deer spun around as he heard the otter's accented words. Mime had never seen an otter before, he preferred to stay away from the water, and for good reason too, this could have been death for him.

"ca' you talk?" The Otter called out again. The otter sat back on his haunches, his tail twitching. He sat as the deer struggled out of the river. Mime sat down once on land. And eventually laid down and fell asleep.

Mime woke with a start. He had no idea where he was. The smells were overwhelming. He brought his sore body to a sitting position. The otter sat not very far away, chewing on a fish head. Mime turned his head, unable to watch the blood running down into the river.

"Gut morgen! How Ye be doin' tis morgen?" The otter asked in desle. The deer started blankly at the green Otter. Mime had never seen an Otter, nor did he ever here another animal speak Desle. The Otter hoped a little closer. He seemed to be studying Mime's side.

Mime flopped his head to look at it. He noticed nothing but his much hated purple fur. Mime Turned back toward the green otter. The otter's head was tilted slightly to the side.

"Stay dere, ya? I get help for oh, Kay?" The otter spoke, and when he saw Mime nod his head, he darted off into the woods. Mime watched the green Otter go, and when he no longer saw him, Mime flopped down and fell asleep again.

The Otter darted around the woods, looking for his two friends, more aquatic mammals. He sniffed around a smaller river shore until he found what he was looking for.

A large beaver dam, about ten feet across, and unlike usual beaver dams, it had a few add on, some shiny twolegs objects. A large soup spoon rose above the rest like a flag pole with no flag. The otter gave a pleasant sigh and dove underwater.

The otter felt the cooling, refreshing feel of the water go through his fur, but he rembered the injured deer and swam up to a hole under the dam.

Poking his head up through the hole, the musty air was a shock compared to the warm fresh air outside. It took a moment for the green otter's eyes to adjust to the low light, but he was soon able to make out the shapes in the darkness.

Two odd colored beavers lay sleeping next to each other. The one had Light purple fur and a darker purple tail, while the other one was a light orange with a semi normal colored tail. The only problem with him was that he had lost his front paws in a bear trap.

All three aquatic animals lived in this beaver dam, none knew why they had weird colors, but they all wanted to find out.

"Handy, Toothy! Wake up, I found another Odd animal! But he's hurt in a bad way!" The green otter snapped. Both Beavers woke with a start. Seeing their friend, fur bristled, standing at the foot of the hole, they quickly stretched and followed him out into the river.

"So what kind of animal is it this time, Russell" Toothy, the purple beaver said quickly. The Otter, Russell, kept moving quickly.

"It's a deer" he said, running out of breath. Toothy seemed to be at rest, but he wondered how Russell was able to talk to the creature. Handy still looked puzzled, as he stumbled along, getting slower as he ran.

"A deer? How can YOU, a Vydra, talk to a Desle?" the lame beaver said, huffing through his wiskers. Russell snarled, they were almost there and he didn't want to answer that at the moment.

The group of three burst through the tree line, only to turn back quickly and get back into the trees. Peeking back through, the scene in front of them scared the small animals.

Three bears and a moose were standing around the injured deer. But what shocked the aquatic mammels the most was that these four animals were odd colored as well.

One bear was a light green, while the other two, an adult and a cub, were a tan-ish color. The moose was a very light blue color, and his antlers were messed up, deformed.

"RUSSELL! What are we going to do, the bear might eat your little Desle friend!" Toothy whispered quickly.

Russell bared his teeth, the exact thing had gone through his mind.

"There is only one thing I can do" He snarled. Toothy and Handy looked up at him in fear, and surprise.

"You stupid Vydra! It's just a DEER!" Handy snapped, but it was too late, The otter had already rushed out of the woods, snarling.


End file.
